tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rise of the TMNT: Sound Off! 01
[[Datei:Rise SoundOff 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Sound Off!'' #1]]Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Sound Off!'' #1''' ist der erste Band einer Geschichtentrilogie aus der ''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 24. Juli 2019 * Ausgabe: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Sound Off! #1 * Story: Matthew K. Manning * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Cover': Andi Suriano *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Christa Miesner *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow *'Assistierende Editorin': Megan Brown Kontinuität '''[[Liste der Rise of the TMNT-Comics|Zur ''Rise of the TMNT Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: [[The Reunion Special!|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #5]]'' * Nächstes Kapitel: [[Rise of the TMNT: Sound Off! 02|''Rise of the TMNT: Sound Off! #2]]'' Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil **Splinter/Lou Jitsu *The Silent G's **Gned, Gnatalie und Gnarly Handlung thumb|left|160px|New Mutants on the BlockEines Nachts in New York, in der Eiswagenfirma Lactose Tolerant, schnarcht der Wachmann vor sich hin, als plötzlich jedweder Schall verschwindet; daher wacht er auch nicht auf, als plötzlich die Garagentür gesprengt wird und eine Gruppe von drei Mutanten eintritt. Nachdem ihr Anführer, Gned, den Schall - den er abgeschaltet hat - kurz wiederhergestellt hat, weiß er seine Leute Gnatalie und Gnarly an, einen der Eiswagen zu stehlen, und so entkommen sie, ohne dass sie vom noch schlafenden Wachmann aufgehalten werden. thumb|160px|Überraschungsangriff!In der Kanalisation spielt Raphael seinen Brüdern auf dem Rückweg ins Versteck einen Streich mit einem Unterwasserangriff. Dann kehren sie ins Versteck zurück, wo sie eine extrem nervöse April antreffen. April soll am folgenden Abend ein Musikfestival eine Rede halten; doch seit einem "traumatischen Erlebnis", das sie durchmachen musste, leidet sie an extremer Bühnenangst. Gerade als ihre Freunde vorschlagen, dass Splinter ihr eine Lektion in Sachen Angstbewältigung geben soll, kommt dieser weinend zu ihnen herein, weil der Eiswagen, der für gewöhnlich um diese Zeit seine Runde in ihrem Distrikt macht, heute überhaupt nicht aufgetaucht ist. thumb|left|160px|"Ich bin sprachlos"Die Turtles stellen Nachforschungen an und finden heraus, dass das Verschwinden des Eiswagens zu einer Reihe von seltsamen Diebstählen gehört, für die eine mysteriöse Gruppe, die sich die "Silent G's" nennt, verantwortlich ist. Während Splinter in Aprils Anti-Angsttraining eine willkommene Ablenkung findet, begeben sich die Turtles zu dem Ort, der nach Donatellos Berechnungen das nächste Ziel der mystriösen Bande sein wird: Ein kleines, billiges Tierheim. Plötzlich wird die Fassade des Geschäfts von einer merkwürdig lautlosen Explosion zerrissen. Die Turtles schwingen sich von den Dächern hinunter zum Tierheim, doch als sie dort ankommen, bemerken auch sie den Effekt der Schalllosigkeit. thumb|160px|Gaaaaanz ruhig!Gleich darauf erscheinen Gned, Gnatalie und Gnarly mit einer Handvoll erbeuteter Hundewelpen in ihren Armen, und die Turtles stellen sich ihnen zum Kampf. Schließlich spuckt Gnatalie Leonardo einen Klumpen Speichel auf den Brustpanzer. Leonardo streift angewidert den Schleim ab und wirft ihn hinter sich - doch als der Klumpen auf dem Boden aufschlägt, explodiert er, und die Druckwelle schickt die Turtles unsanft ins Reich der Träume. Neudruckversionen * Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW Rise)